The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and it driving method and, more particularly, to a structure of a segmented type liquid crystal display and its driving method using a circuit implemented with thin film transistors (referred to as "TFT" hereinafter).
In connection with a circuit using TFTs, although related to a matrix type liquid crystal display unlike a segmented type liquid crystal display for use with the present invention, a copending Patent Application was filed by K. Nonomura et al. in the U.S.A., assigned to the present assignee. This patent application was filed on Feb. 7, 1979, and assigned Ser. No. 10,322.
The British counterpart was filed on Feb. 7, 1979 and assigned Patent Application No. 7904352. The West German counterpart was filed on Feb. 7, 1979 and assigned Ser. No. P 29 04 596.3.
The segmented type liquid crystal display for use in the present invention is different from the matrix type liquid crystal display. Differently from the former, the latter required that TFTs be positioned near to corresponding ones of the picture elements of the matrix in order to enable a smaller and integrated TFT structure.
In this respect it was desired that a specific circuit adapted for driving the segmented type liquid crystal display be modified for this purpose.